Дорогой Скорпиус
by GeorginaSparks
Summary: Гермиона пишет письмо своему сыну, объясняя некоторые вещи. Dramoine. Translation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Мне ничего не принадлежит. Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Все права на историю принадлежат автору этого фанфика Anka7995.

 **ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО АВТОРУ ЭТОГО ЧУДЕСНОГО ПРОИЗВДЕНИЯ Anka7995.**

 **Я С ОГРОМНЫМ УДОВОЛЬСИВИЕМ ПЕРЕВОДИЛА ЭТОТ ФАНФИК.**

 **Оригинальная** **работа** **:** **Dear Scorpius** **by** **Anka7995** **.**

 _Дорогой Скорпиус,_

 _Я слышала, многие люди говорят, что воспоминания исчезают. Медленно и постепенно замок из воспоминаний смешивается с пылью. Память не остается в сердце навечно, много раз я про это читала._

 _Но лишь теперь, спустя столько лет, я хочу, нет, я просто обязана с этим не согласиться._

 _Я до сих пор ясно помню свой первый день в Хогвартсе и путь туда на поезде. Я могла бы описать все мои года в школе, будто все это происходило лишь вчера._

 _Будто лишь вчера, зайдя в блестящий красный поезд, я встретила двух людей, которым суждено было стать для меня необычайно важными на следующие девять лет. Я как сейчас вижу тот Хэллоуин, когда мы втроем стали друзьями. Я все еще помню грязь на носу мальчишки, в которого влюбилась спустя несколько лет. Человека, с которым я мечтала провести всю свою жизнь. Но наступила война, с которой всем нам пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу. И та война изменила всех. Меня. Мальчика, что влюбился в ответ, когда мне было шестнадцать. И человека, в которого влюбилась я, когда мне был двадцать один год, и который до сих пор является любовью всей моей жизни._

 _Наша история действительно началась неожиданно, и не только для людей, что наблюдали за этим со стороны, но даже для нас самих._

 _Я знала, что однажды придет день, когда ты заметишь, сколько непонятного окружает меня и твоего отца, и наверняка захочешь узнать подробности._

 _Честно говоря, я намеревалась рассказать все еще перед твоим отъездом в Хогвартс, но твой отец хотел сохранить твое безмятежное детство так долго, насколько это возможно. Я тогда с ним согласилась. Видишь ли, война заставила нас всех повзрослеть слишком рано. И, возможно, сделала нас параноиками, потому что мы не желаем, чтобы и наши дети быстро выросли._

 _Твой отец не знает о том, что я написала тебе письмо и спрятала в книге, ведь он не одобряет того, что я хочу все тебе рассказать. Но я думаю, ты должен знать, с чем тебе придется столкнуться._

 _В некоторых сердцах еще существуют предубеждения об имени Малфой, точно так же, как это было с грязнокровками. Отец говорил с тобой о войне, о его и моем участии в ней. Ты, наверное, знаешь, что мы находились с ним на разных сторонах, и о том, что именно стало причиной войны. Так что, дорогой, ты должен понимать, что предрассудки являются неотъемлемой частью общества, и весомой частью._

 _Некоторые люди до сих пор воспринимают твоего отца как Пожирателя смерти; возможно, так будет всегда, и, если честно, очень печально осознавать это. И это даже после того, как твой отец женился на мне, грязнокровке._

 _Но я знаю, что твой отец – герой, и, пожалуйста, не сомневайся в этом только потому, что кто-то так говорит._

 _Запомни, иногда людей гораздо проще простить за то, что они ошибались, чем что были правы._

 _Твой отец понял, что я и мои друзья, которых он презирал, оказались правы, что были правильны наши взгляды._

 _Он смирился и принёс свои извинения за то, что был неправ._

 _Он знал, что общество его не примет, и был готов к оскорблениям. Он хотел сделать все правильно._

 _Но ты уже знаешь кое-что из этого, не так ли? Я знаю, что ты читаешь газеты._

 _Меня уже давно беспокоит, что тебе предстоит учиться с детьми Гарри Поттера и Рона Уизли._

 _Помнишь, как твой отец злится при любом упоминании о них? Это происходит потому, что любое напоминание причиняет мне слишком много боли._

 _После свадьбы с твоим отцом мы переехали во Францию, было гораздо проще находиться вдали от всех, понимаешь? Постепенно я исчезла из центра внимания. Конечно, ведь в Англии жизнь у всех потекла своим чередом, также как и у меня._

 _Героиня войны едва упоминается, как выражается твой отец. Но я рада этому, не могу представить, что тебе, Кэсси или Урсе пришлось бы находиться под пристальным вниманием журналистов._

 _Нет, Скорп, не тряси головой и не говори, что Кэсси бы заставила нас краснеть, это не так. Не знаю как насчёт вас, всех троих… Но мы уже не узнаем, поскольку никогда не вернемся. Так говорит твой отец, но я думаю, ты собираешься сделать что-то, что изменит этот факт. Не так ли?_

 _Мне жаль, что я не могу быть той, кем была раньше, когда, будучи одиннадцатилетней, вошла в поезд, с нетерпением ожидая, когда смогу понимать магию. Но я больше не могу быть той девочкой._

 _Итак, дорогой, возвращаясь к теме. Я долгое время не разговаривала со своими двумя лучшими друзьями и не знаю, что они рассказывали своим детям о нас. Так что если они будут говорить что-то плохое обо мне или о твоем отце, просто игнорируй их, не ввязывайся в драку. Попытайся подружиться с ними. Замок Хогвартс волшебный. Именно там я влюбилась в твоего отца, когда мы вернулись, чтобы закончить седьмой год обучения. Но тогда я еще встречалась с Роном. И я думала, что твой отец ненавидит меня — он тогда совсем перестал со мной разговаривать._

 _Позже он рассказал, что прекратил со мной общаться потому, что это вызывало проблемы в наших с Роном отношениях, из-за чего я казалась несчастной. Он хотел, чтобы я была счастлива. Мне повезло, что три года спустя после того, как я рассталась с Роном, я встретилась с твоей бабушкой. Она горевала о смерти Люциуса, но все же помогла мне понять, что я все это время любила твоего отца._

 _В общем, я пишу тебе письмо, чтобы сказать: отпусти предрассудки и попытайся подружиться с Поттерами и Уизли, даже с Флинтами и Дэвисами, постарайся просто быть счастливым и добрым. Тебя ждут всего лишь семь лет в этом волшебном замке, не трать же их на предрассудки, не бери пример с родителей._

 _Пожалуйста, не втягивай в шалости Сарабет. Я не думаю, что дядя Блейз с тетей Пэнси будут рады, если узнают, что их дочь наказали в первый же ее год в Хогвартсе._

 _С любовью,_

 _Мама._

 _P.S. Я прочитала пару забавных статей обо мне и твоем отце и могу тебя заверить, что никто не использовал на мне Амортенцию или Империус. На удивление, я действительно влюбилась в Драко Малфоя без использования магии. Хотя, возможно, там была замешана магия любви. Ну и, само собой, не обошлось без интриг твоей бабушки._


	2. Chapter 2

_Дорогой Скорпиус,_

 _Не волнуйся, сынок, я не сержусь на тебя. Как я могу сердиться? Ты сделал то, что не смог сделать я! Ты подружился с Поттером! Возможно, твоя мама упомянула в своём письме о том, как на первом курсе я хотел стать друзьями с мистером Поттером, но он мне в этом отказал. Ну, а я в свою очередь повел себя тогда как мерзавец._

 _Я невероятно горжусь тем, что ты не поддался предрассудкам и подружился с Альбусом Поттером. У тебя сердце матери, и я этому очень рад._

 _Ты разыграл Уизли, понимаю…_

 _Должен сказать, я горжусь тобой, сын, так держать!_

 _И если мама спросит, я отчитал тебя, хорошо? Она все еще питает слабость ко всем Уизли и к новым членам их семейства._

 _Да, по твоим рассказам Альбус хороший малый, и ты можешь пригласить его на рождественские каникулы. Если его родители, конечно же, будут не против._

 _Полагаю, твоя мама была бы рада увидеться с Поттерами, как думаешь? Она молчит, но я знаю, что ей хочется встретиться с ними. Но, должен сказать, она искренне рада, что ты дружишь с Альбусом. Думаю, она могла отправить тебе письмо с просьбой подружиться и с Розой. Но, с твоих слов, кажется, корабль уже уплыл, да? Не волнуйся, даже твоя мама абсолютно так же, как и ты с ней, спорила с её отцом. Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, не приводи ее в наш дом в качестве своей девушки. Надеюсь, просить тебя об этом пока ещё не совсем гиблое дело. Как я уже упомянул, у тебя сердце матери. А, ладно, забудь! Я буду рад за тебя, кого бы ты ни выбрал. Хотя, пока что нам не нужно беспокоиться об этом, ведь тебе всего одиннадцать. Или нужно? Ну вот, теперь я в смятении. Сказывается влияние твоей мамы, не находишь?_

 _Лили кажется интересной девочкой. Но я все же надеюсь, что ты читаешь те письма с разрешения Ала, ведь они, как-никак, адресованы ее брату._

 _Я рад, что ты счастлив, сын, это все, чего я для тебя хочу. Меня не волнует, если завтра ты решишь подружиться с Гигантским Кальмаром. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и невредим._

 _Я, твоя мама, Поттер, Уизли и все остальные, — мы выросли слишком быстро. Наши жизни состояли из ненависти и предрассудков, тогда как должны были быть наполнены любовью, дружбой и просто детством._

 _Я хочу этого для тебя… Живи полной жизнью и не трать ее на предрассудки и ненависть._

 _С любовью,_

 _Папа._

 _P.S. Мы с мамой любим тебя, кем бы ты ни решил стать._


End file.
